The effects of starvation on heart size and function was evaluated in patients with Anorexia Nervosa. Left ventricular function was well preserved despite marked reduction in cardiac chamber size and wall thickness, and abnormalities of heart rate, rhythm and blood pressure could be attributed to autonomic abnormality. Nutritional rehabilitation was accompanied by a significant increase in left ventricular mass.